How To Save a Life
by blackrose82
Summary: Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend, somewhere along in the bitterness. And I would have stayed up with you all night had I known how to save a life.


**Hello, again. Bare with me, I'm not exactly sure what this is….but….review? Please…with a cherry on top? (:**

**How to Save a Life**

She walked into English class, her head down. Her hands were stuffed inside her oversized hoodie and her hair hung over her eyes, hiding her face. She walked to her desk, taking her seat and she flinched, her body screaming with each step she took. Once she was finally settled in her seat, she sighed in relief, the aching in her bones finally coming to a restful peace.

While this whole time, he was across the room staring at her, watching her movements. They hadn't talked in a while, ever since her Mom got remarried to that one guy—what's his name? …Glenn, that's him—a couple months ago. Ever since then, she's been avoiding him, but that didn't mean he gave up on her. Of course he didn't, he never could even if he wanted to (and he didn't want to either). At nights, he would silently pray that the scraping across his window would be her one day. Or that she would show up on a Saturday afternoon and when he opened the door, she would throw her arms around him and kiss him senseless. It never happened, but a guy can dream right?

So, he continued to watch her. He watched her eyes flicker nervously from every passing body that came too close. He watched her slightly flinch when a guy accidently bumped into her. He watched her eyes drift around the room, until they finally landed on his. For a second, he lost himself. He lost the world in her deep aqua eyes and he went back to just four months ago when they would spend their afternoons making out in his room. He smiled lightly at the thought of it, and snapped back in reality when he saw her eyes were shining with unshed tears. Her mouth opened, as if she was going to say something, but then it closed and she turned her head towards Ms. Dawes. I cocked my head to the side, my heart pounding as I thought about all the possible things she could have said just then.

"Mr. Goldsworthy?" Ms. Dawes snapped. "Do you mind to actually _pretend_ to pay attention in my class?" I flicked my eyes to her face, and nodded.

"Sorry, Ms. Dawes" I whispered. She nodded her head at me and gave us the assignment for the day. I took out a sheet a paper and pencil, but stared off into space. _What could she have said…?_

She stared at her paper, dying to look back at him. When their eyes met, her body jolted with electricity, the good kind. Her bones turned to sweet mush and she almost cried at the sight of him. His eyes were still the same bright green she remembered but somehow, they were even brighter, even better than last time and it made her heart sting with pain. She didn't want to cut him off, but she had to. With her new abusive step-dad and mean step-brother she couldn't…she just couldn't. Her stomach churned as Ms. Dawes stared at her, seeming to see right through her thick sweatshirt and to the purplish-black bruise covering over half her stomach. She flinched at the thought of anyone finding out and before she could play it off quickly, Ms. Dawes called her up to her desk.

"Clare, come here, won't you?" She asked quietly, concern in her eyes. She got up slowly, her bones beginning to scream again. As she stood fully, she daringly looked up at Eli to find him staring back at her. She died inside—a happy death—and gently smiled at him. He smirked lightly back and bowed his head, and she couldn't help but notice the adorable light blush on his cheeks. She walked to Ms. Dawes desk.

"Clare, I'm worried about you. You're writing is fantastic but its…concerning" she began, flipping through papers. "And lately you've been different, and I know it's not my place but, I think it has something to do with the fact that you and Eli don't talk anymore"

That hit me hard. It was a kick in the face. A knife to the heart. I sucked in a harsh breath and my head began to whirl. Thankfully, Ms. Dawes didn't notice and continued to talk.

"I mean, you guys were just so good at editing and…you guys were perfect for each other. Yes, you were polar opposites—fire and ice—but you balanced each other out, and I couldn't help but notice how happy the _both_ of you were when you were together and I—"Ms. Dawes stopped. That was it for me. I could feel myself falling, my knees giving out on me as each of her words punched me in the gut harder than Glenn ever has. I knocked into a hard, but soft body, and heard a low chuckle. My breath stopped.

"Whoa, there. You okay?" his voice was so deep, so alluring. I leaned into him, not wanting to leave his warmth presence.

"Eli" His name rolled off my lips, and I have never tasted something sweeter.

"Ms. Dawes, can I take her to the nurse? She seems a little…"

"Of course, of course! Go on now! Take her home, let her rest" she wrote us both a pass to leave and I let Eli drag me out of the classroom. I stumbled repeatedly, bringing Eli with me and finally he just sighed and picked me up easily in his arms.

My mind snapped back in reality, playing the last 20 seconds of what happened. And when I realized what had happened, I freaked.

"No! Put me down!" I yelled at Eli, thrashing against his tightening arms. "Let go of me!" I shouted angrily at him. His grip tightened and he stopped walking.

"Clare, your fine, it's just me" he said, his voice calm and soothing. He set me down on my feet and I pushed him away from me, my body trembling in pain and tears.

"Clare…" he called to me, his voice soft. My body shook, as my stomach and back clenched in pain.

"I'm fine. Go away" I growled. I leaned my back up against the smooth, cold surface and slid down to the floor, hugging my knees to my chest. I focused on my breathing, closing my eyes. _In and out, in and out, in and out _I thought to myself. My heartbeat slowed, and I breathed evenly. I looked up and found Eli standing there, his green eyes curious but concerned. I stared back at him, on the verge of crying.

I stared at her, my heart breaking. Her body shook as she breathed shakily in and out and finally it came to a quiet end. She looked up at me, and for the first time I saw her. I truly saw her. I saw her soul, and I saw a painful plead for help – for someone.

"Clare" I called to her. She darted her eyes away from mine and I slowly walked to her. I slid down next to her. "Clare, tell me. I can help, I-I won't judge you, just please…tell me" My voice cracked, as a single tear slid down my cheek. She turned her head to look at me then, and she lifted her hand to wipe away the tear. Her hand trembled and I lightly interlaced her fingers with mine.

"I…c-can't" she whispered. "He'd kill me" she whispered so quiet, I'm not even sure I was supposed to hear.

"What?" I growled. "Who will kill you?" She closed her eyes, her mouth moving silently. She slammed her head against the lockers and tears began to stream down her face.

'N-no one" she whimpered weakly. My vision blurred in anger.

"Don't lie to me Clare" I whispered dangerously. "Tell me. Now" She sighed and lifted her head off the locker. She stood up, grabbing my hand before I could protest. She pulled my hood up over my head and eyes and shoved me quickly in the girl's washroom.

"Clare, what—"she held up her hand, cutting me off. She turned around, her hands trembling and slowly moved to take off her sweatshirt. She peeled off her blue shirt underneath, until all she was left in was a white bra. My mouth watered, but I kept my mind focus. I've seen Clare barely clothed before but it's been a while and my cock got a little happy. She slowly turned around her eyes closed. My eyes scanned her breast until they reached further down her stomach. My heart dropped. Her stomach and arms were full of bruises—some fresh, some old. Scabs covered her arms and stomach as well. I opened and closed my mouth like a fish out of water, searching for the right words to say. My eyes scanned her body, finding and taking account of every bruise, every scar.

"Say something…please" she whimpered, tears streaming down her face. I didn't say anything. Instead, I took two long strides over to her, enveloping her in my arms gently. She wrapped her arms around me as well, squeezing me tight. Tears streamed down my face, and I felt my shirt catching her tears.

"C-Clare…what are they doing to you?" I stuttered. Her small frame shook against mine, and I held her a little tighter, afraid of her falling to pieces right before me.

"It's G-Glenn. He hates me. He comes h-home dr-drunk almost every n-night and he's always so m-mad, sometimes not e-even at m-me, but he takes it o-out on m-me." she cried into my shoulder. "He hits me every night, E-Eli. And Jake isn't much b-better. But instead of fists like Glenn does, he uses words. Every night, I'm beaten further into the ground…" she trails off, her voice fading. I pull away slightly, to look into her saddened blue eyes. She stared back at me and started to tremble and I noticed goose bumps along her bruised arms. I bent down to pick up her clothing, and she faintly smiled at me. She pulled her shirt and sweatshirt back on, wincing slightly as she raised her arms.

I stared at the broken angel in front of me and reached my hand out to brush along her cheek. She leaned into me and her eyes closed.

"Eli, why do you think I broke up with you?" she asked, quietly. I winced at the words "broke up with you".

"Because, you moved on" I whispered. She stared at me for a while and a hint of anger flashed through her eyes.

"You really think that?" she asked, angrily now. "You really _believe_ that?" I stared at her for a while, trying to decipher the emotions going through her eyes.

"Yes, isn't it true?" I asked my heart breaking. I'm sure she heard it. She scoffed and her hand came in soft contact with my cheek. Then my arm, then my chest.

"You're an idiot Elijah" she spoke, fresh tears in her eyes. She made an exit for the door, until I grabbed her arm twisting her back around. I stared into her eyes, begging her to tell me.

"Clare…why did you break up with me?" I asked her, tears streaming down my face again. Her face softened and her eyes lightened. "Please, I need to know…" I begged. She shook my hand off her arm and walked to the sink, leaning against it with her hands. She closed her eyes.

"I broke up with you because I was scared." She whispered. "I didn't want to, but God knows what Glenn would have done to you if he knew I was still seeing you. I was scared for you"

I stared at her. Her face was pale but her lips were red and fresh. They were almost…raw. I walked to her and wrapped my arms around her waist from behind. I nestled my chin into the crook of her neck. Her head lifted slightly and she stared at me through the mirror.

"So, you're telling me…that my heart has been breaking for the past 3 months, because you were scared for me?" I asked a light chuckle in my voice. She smiled softly.

"I-I guess so" she whispered. "I just…I couldn't let anything happen to you, Eli. You understand that right? …I'm sorry" she bowed her head. "I'm sorry" she pulled away from my arms and headed towards the door. I chuckled, caught up to her, and spun her around in my arms. Our chest met and I swooped down to grab her lips in a kiss. She gasped as our lips met and I took the opportunity to thrust my tongue in her soft mouth. Her hands slowly wrapped around my neck and she pulled me closer. I gripped her waist tighter, and let my body and mind drown in this kiss I've dreamed of for months.

He was kissing me. Fast. His arms were around my waist, mine around his neck, and his tongue was probing my mouth. And I was kissing him back.

His hand left my waist and trailed down to my thigh. He softly lifted it up, hitching it over his hips. He did the same to the other, and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He softly pushed us into a bathroom stall and my back came in contact with the closed door. Even though every bone in my body was screaming in pain as my legs gripped his waist harder, I didn't let up. This was heaven, and I wasn't letting go of it—no matter how much pain I was in. He rested his hands on my ass, squeezing softly and his lips moved from my own, down to the one spot he knew drove me crazy. He grazed his teeth across my neck, up my jaw line to my ear. He breathed deeply, softly sucking on my earlobe.

"I'm not letting you go back to that house, you know." He whispered calmly, his hands rubbing my thighs. I panicked internally at the sound of his words.

"No. Eli, you can't do anything. You'll get hurt" I shot at him. "I couldn't stand it if you got hurt" He stared at me for a while, emotions flashing through his eyes like lightning. He hung his head; his eyes closed and chuckled darkly.

"Well, what do you want me to do Clare?" he began, his voice low; head still down. "Just…forget what you showed me? Wait until the day you're in the hospital to do something about it?" By this time, he was yelling, his grip tightening on me. I flinched at his raise in voice and released my arms from his body. His head snapped up and his eyes opened in alarm.

"No! D-don't let go!" he cried, his grip tightening protectively around me. "Please…don't let go…" I nodded, my arms wrapping around his neck once more. My lips found their place on his neck, never leaving the skin for too long.

"I won't let go. Ever. I promise" I whispered against his neck. I felt him shudder, as he nodded into my shoulder.

It was silent then, and I let that last 15 minutes run through my head. _What did I pull him into?_ I sighed mentally and let my body bask in this moment. I soaked up every last bit of love and happiness I could hold in this little piece of heaven. I let the bruises and sore bones melt away in Eli's arms. I let his tears wash away the sting of Glenn's harsh words. I sunk my body—my heart and soul—into Eli, letting him take care of me once again. I let myself feel what I've always felt for him—something I haven't felt in a long time.

Love.

"You're coming to live with me" I announced, my mind made up. Her warm lips left my neck, to look up at me curiously.

"What?" she choked out.

"You're not going back to Glenn. You're coming with me" I confirmed. My mind swirled with things she can say back, to defy my decision. And my mouth watered with witty comebacks to convince her.

"Eli, I can—" she began.

"Clare, you do realize what you just showed me, don't you?" I asked her, looking into her eyes. She avoided my gaze, looking everywhere but me. Her body started to slightly tremble in my hands and I held her tighter, afraid she would break into a million tiny pieces. "I'm not letting you go back to that house. I refuse"

"I-if he found o-out…." She stuttered.

"_I'll _handle it" he looked at me then and I melted. "Please…don't make me lose you again" he whispered. My heart broke at his words and I placed my right hand on his warm cheek.

"Okay" I nodded. "Okay, I'll come live with you" he smiled then and wrapped his arms around me tightly. I winced as his arms squeezed the bruises and he lightened up.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the school day and he pulled away from me. He held out his hand for me. I smiled at him and took it.

"Let's go get your stuff before your family comes home, hmm?"

She squeezed my hand and smiled up at me.

"I'd like that" She whispered. I smirked at her and her eyes softened. I pulled her from the bathroom and down the crowded school hallway. We stepped outside and she shrank into me as someone accidently bumped her.

"Sorry!" the mystery person shouted. She winced and I pulled her closer to me.

"Shh, you're fine" I whispered to her. I pressed a kiss to her cheek and supported most of her weight as the pain of her bruises took over her body. I picked her up, bridal style, and carried her to Morty. She giggled, knowing that arguing with me would be pointless. I slipped her in the passenger side of Morty and gently closed the door. I got in the other side and started the ignition, grabbing her hand.

"Hmm, I've missed Morty" She whispered, smiling. I looked at her, my heart melting. She looked back, and her eyes lightened, a smile spreading across her beautiful face.

"Thank you, Eli" she whispered. "Thank you"

"For?"

"Nothing. Everything" she paused. "I don't deserve this. I don't deserve you" I snorted, a deep sound in my throat.

"Hush hush. Don't talk like that. I love you alright. That's all that matters" I whispered. She squeezed my hand and scooted closer to me, leaning her head against my arm.

"I love you too, Eli. I really do" she mumbled into my arm. I smiled and pressed a kiss atop her head.

"Good" I whispered and continued driving, nothing else needing to be said.

**END**


End file.
